


I Solemnly Swear

by Silverilly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, F/F, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Room of Requirement, Room of Requirement Shenanigans, The Marauder's Map, Waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 23:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13774566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverilly/pseuds/Silverilly
Summary: Hermione solemnly swears that she is up to no good. After all, she is waiting for someone in the Room of Requirement.





	I Solemnly Swear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [honeymink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeymink/gifts).



“I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.”

Hermione whispered this as quietly as she could, though surely no one would be able to hear her. It was a product of nerves more than of sense, which bothered her. These days, it felt like she couldn’t act _logically_ anymore—at least, not when certain people were involved.

The Marauder’s Map came to life under her words, quickly inking in the position of the castle rooms and their occupants. Before the school year had started, Hermione hadn’t wanted to take the map to Hogwarts, or anywhere, really. She had felt that it would be better placed in other hands, but Harry had insisted. _You never know when you’ll need to hide._

Well, he had been right. Somehow, though, Hermione doubted he would have anticipated her using it for _this_. She certainly hadn’t seen it coming. Nevertheless, here she was, breath held within the Room of Requirement, seeking a single dot on parchment. When she found it, her heart flipped.

It was coming.

The dot moved no more quickly than any other dot; in fact, it seemed to be wandering at an excruciating pace. Hermione could already picture the dainty feet stepping gracefully along the corridor under swishing robes, each foot steady under a strong calf, under the curve of a smooth thigh, under… well, that wasn’t important. The point at hand was that the dot was moving _so slowly_ that she was certain its owner was doing it to torture her.

Hermione groaned, pressing her head against the wall. On cue, a cool glass of water appeared by her hand. She took a big gulp, hoping it would steady her thoughts, and it did—slightly. Her knees were still quavering, though. No longer able to trust her own legs, Hermione sat on the edge of the soft, silken bed that the room had conjured immediately upon entering. She needed to calm down, or this would be a complete disaster. Unfortunately, that wasn’t a particularly calming thought.

When the dot finally approached the room, Hermione was nearly ready to scream with anticipation. Once past the entrance… twice… three times… and the door opened, revealing the one thing Hermione truly needed.

“ _Astoria,_ ” she breathed, and before she could get another word out, Astoria had swept her into a deep, fervent kiss.

As Astoria leaned into her, pressing her against the bed, the map nearly fluttered away—but she caught it just in time. “M-mischief…” The words caught in her throat as Astoria’s teeth scraped against her collarbone.

“Mischief managed.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This has been such a fun set to write! Thank you to honeymink for your prompts; I hope you enjoy reading these as much as I did writing them. I've never considered this ship before, but I like it!


End file.
